MemoriesPower Rangers Lost Galaxy
by pinkbeaglegirl
Summary: Well the Galaxy Rangers have retired. Maya remembers her days as a ranger. But what has changed since then?


Memories- Power Rangers Lost Galaxy  
By: Twisyt  
Disclaimer: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy and Power Rangers In Space do not belong to me they belong to Saban.  
Summary: The Galaxy Rangers remember their days as Power Rangers.   
  
Well this story starts out in an apartment. Leo and Maya's apartment. Maya was sitting on the couch, thinking about when she was a Power Ranger. A while later Leo got home. "Hi, Maya." Leo said walking through the door. Maya didn't answer, but continued to stare at nothing. "Maya?" Leo asked as he waved a hand in front of her face. "Huh, what? Did you say something?" Maya asked. "How are you and the baby doing?" Leo asked. "Well the baby keeps kicking. I think she knows karate." Maya said with a smile. "Where were you? You seemed a million miles away." Leo told her. "I was just thinking about when we were still Power Rangers. Do you remember when we first met?" Maya asked. "Yeah, I loved ever since I first met you. I remember when I asked you to marry me." Leo said.  
  
Flashback "Maya, do you want to go for a walk in the park?" "Sure." Leo took Maya's hand, stops walking after a few minutes and gets down on one knee. "Maya, will you marry me?" Maya stars at Leo a minute, then jumps in his arms, making him fall on his back and kisses him. "Yes, of corse I'll marry you, Leo Corbett!" End Flashback.  
  
"Yeah, I remember to." Maya told him. That's when there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Leo ask going to answer the door. "It's Kendrix, Mike, Karone and Zhane." Mike answered. "Hey." Leo said opening the door. "Hi, Maya, how are you feeling?" Kendix asked. "I'm feeling pretty good, except I'm so fat." Maya said smiling. "Zhane I went to go see a doctor the other day." Karone told Zhane. "Are you all right?" Zhane asked worried. "Yeah, I'm fine, I guess I can tell you the good news." Karone said with a sly smile. "What?" Zhane asked. "I'm pregnant." Karone said kissing him. "We're going to have a baby?" Zhane asked looking into Karone's eyes to be sure she wasn't joking. Karone nodded, Zhane picked her up and swung her around. "We've got a problem." Maya said all of the sudden. "What's wrong?" Leo asked. Maya gave this pained look. "Maya, what's wrong?" Leo asked again concerned about his wife. "My water...broke. The baby...is coming." Maya replied.   
  
A couple of minutes later still in the apartment. In Leo and Maya's bedroom. "All right, one last push." The doctor told Maya. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Maya screamed in pain. A minute later Maya heard her baby cry for the first time and smiled. "You have a baby girl!" The doctor announced. As the baby was wrapped in a blanket and put beside Maya. "Hello, Emma Lynn Corbett." Maya said as she held her daughter close. Well a while later Zhane, Karone, Kendrix and Mike left. When Leo returned to the bedroom he picked a camera up off the dresser , took a picture of his sleeping wife with Emma close to her. He then picked up the sleeping baby put her in her crib, turned out the light and went to bed. Not knowing as he did so Maya took her last breath. Maya's spirit stood between her daughter and husband. "Goodbye, my loves." She whispered and faded away.  
  
Leo woke up the next morning to Emma crying. He opened his eyes and saw Maya was still asleep or so he thought. So he got out up, changed Lucy's dippar, fed her, then he tried to wake Maya up. He shook her shoulder, but nothing happened. He shook her shoulder again, still nothing happened. "Maya?" Leo asked shaking her again. Still there was no reply. Leo then checked to see if she was breathing, but found she wasn't. Then a light filled the room, Leo turned around and there was Maya. He looked from where Maya's body was, to Maya and back again. "Leo, when you walked everyone to the door last night, after you went to sleep I died." Maya told him. "How did you die? Why?" Leo asked tears in his eyes. "I died, because of complication while giving birth to Emma." Maya said taking one of Leo's hands in hers. She kissed him on last time, then kissed Lucy one last time. "Goodbye, my loves." Maya said again as she faded away once again. Once it sank in Maya was dead. Leo got dressed, got Emma dressed, put her in the stoller and walked out of the apartment.   
  
Leo walked aimlessly for an hour, until he found himself in front of Mike's apartment. He knocked. "Who is it?" Asked a voice from inside the apartment. The door opened and there was Mike. "Leo, what's wrong?" Mike asked concerned about his little brother. "Maya's dead?" Leo said numly. "What?" Mike asked not sure that he had heard right. "Maya's dead." Leo repeated. "When did she die? How?" Mike asked. "She died last night, complications on giving birth." Said Leo as once again tears filled his eyes. Right there in that moment Leo vowed never to love another women. He had loved Maya, like he loved no one. Maya had been his soulmate. Leo thought he would never get married or find the right women, that had changed once he had met her. From the moment he had first met her, he knew he would one day marry her. After all they had shared a few things in commen. He had lost his brother, she had lost her whole planet, but he had got his brother back and she had got her planet back. They had both been Power Rangers, she had told him how to listen to the Galacita Beast. Maya seemed to usaully be happy or sometimes she seemed to be thinking about something, she always found a way to make him smile.  
  
"Leo?" Mike asked again waving a hand in front of Leo's face. "Huh, did you say something?" Leo asked. "Where did you go? You kind of spaced out." Mike told Leo. "Just remembering, Maya. How am I going to live without her?" Leo asked. "You'll make it. Don't forget you have Emma and you still have memories of all the times you spent with Maya. She is always going to be with you in your heart and memories." Mike told Leo. "When did you become a counsler?" Leo asked. "I don't know. Are you going to be all right?" Mike asked. "Yeah, Emma and I will be all right. I just miss Maya." Leo told Mike. "I know. Have you told the thers?" Mike asked. Leo thought for a moment, then shook his head. "No, I remember walking out the door and then somehow ended up here." Leo told him. "All right, let's go find everyone and tell them." Mike told Leo. Well Leo, Mike and Emma found Kai, Kendrix and Damon in a small field having a picnic. Zhane, karone, Andros, Ashley, T.J., Cassie and Carlos were there to. Kendrix was the first to see Leo, Emma and Mike. "Hey!" Kendrix yelled as they walked over. "Where's Maya?" Karone asked. "Maya, died last night after I wne to to sleep. She told me this morning. "You didn't tell me she talked to you this morning. How..." Mike started to ask. "This morning after I changed and fed Emma. I tried to wake Maya up, but she wouldn't wake up. Then a light filled the room. I looked over and there was Maya's spirit. She told me she died after I went to sleep. I got Emma's dippar bag packed, put her in the stoller, wondered around for I don't know how long, before I ended up in front of Mike's door and told Mike Maya was dead." Leo explained.   
  
A couple of days later was Maya's funeral. Ever the Galacta Beast had come. A while later Leo was talking to the Galacta Best. "I miss her to." Leo told them. "Well at least you have Emma. I bet she'll be alot like me." Said a voice from behind him. He turned around with Emma in his arms. "I hope so, Maya. I love you and miss you so much." Leo told Maya with a smile. "I love you to. I will always be watching over you and Emma." Maya told Leo.  
  
Well Emma did turn out like her mother, from the last day Leo had seen Maya almost 18 years before he smiled at the thought of his Maya being his Gaudian Angel.   
  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
